The Heist
by Nicolah
Summary: AU. The Swan is a prestigious Las Vegas casino. A group of people are planning one of the biggest heists in Las Vegas casino history, one that has never been done before. Is it possible?


**Disclaimer:** Anything Twilight related belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyers. Storyline and everyone else I created is mine, excepting for Mr. Shawn Spencer.

**Chapter 1**: The Introductions

The wonderful sounds of Vegas slot machines filled the casino. Of course, it was dark due to the fact that there are no windows in a casino. _Home sweet home_. I was so used to my father's casinos. I grew up in a casino. I was pretty sure that I was born in a casino, but my dad swears that they made to the hospital. I am Isabella Swan, daughter of the almighty Charles Swan, also known as Charlie. He is a huge mogul in Las Vegas, owning a good chunk of the casinos on the strip, some off of the strip, some restaurants and a lot of land. This one was his baby, _The Swan_. I didn't really have a specific job at the casino, I just like making sure that everything goes as planned. Especially since I know the ins and outs of a casino and gambling. Nobody could get pass me.

_Flashback_

"_Bella!" I could hear my mom yelling for me, but I was interested in this game of Black Jack. I just stood at the side of the table, even though I knew that I shouldn't be there. The dealer didn't say anything and the security guards just walked past like it was nothing. This was my dad's casino after all._

_I could hear the radios go off as my mom called my dad to the floor to see if he could help find me. I knew how her game went… She called my father, hoping that he would call security to check the tapes. But of course my dad didn't do that because he didn't want to use his security on checking where I was. That was to check to make sure that nobody was cheating. He knew that everyone knew who I was and that no harm would come to me in this casino._

_I stood there, watching the man and the lady at the table. The lady kept picking up her martini and putting it down without drinking it. She kept putting it back down in a specific spot whenever the dealer would give her a new card._

"_There you are Isabella!" My mother, Renee stood there shaking her finger at me._

"_Momma!" I ran up to her, and she pulled me into her arms. "Can you call Daddy please?"_

_My mother called my father on the radio, asking him to come down to the Black Jack table between Poker table 12 and 14. _

"_Oh, so you found her!" My dad walked over and kissed me on the cheek._

"_They're cheating!"_

_The lady looked up from the table shocked. "No!" She sputtered. She looked over at the man sitting next to her, stood up and walked a couple steps back from the table. A security guard stood behind her._

"_Isabella, you know better than to accuse nice people of cheating." My father looked at me. He turned towards the guests, "I'm so sorry for my daughter."_

"_They're cheating together daddy. I saw it." My father's security came up from behind him and walked over to the couple._

"_How would you know that pumpkin?" My dad took me into his arms. _

"_It's so easy! You can tell! I'm surprised nobody saw it! Look at the tapes daddy."_

_The man stood up. "You're going to trust a 5 year old? This is ridiculous."_

"_The lady hides an extra card under her coaster. She lifts up her glass without drinking from it whenever she gets the card that she wants. Just check the tape daddy."_

"_What?!" The lady and the man exclaimed._

"_Yep, whenever she lifts the glass, the man folds." I nodded my head. I knew my gambling. 5 years old or not. I grew up around this. _

"_It was his idea!" The lady pointed to the man._

_All of the security guards, my parents and the dealer looked up at me. I smiled._

_End flashback._

I walked past the front desk saying hi to the concierge like always. I just liked to make sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be. The perfect gold desks were shining like always, not a single scratch or finger print on them. My dad liked to keep his casino looking snazzy.

"Good evening Ms. Swan." was echoed throughout the front where all the bellhops and valet were. We were pretty busy today. There was a line at the desk. _I should probably call up some backup so we can open more stations._ I spoke into my ear piece, "We have a code 3 up here. Can we get concierge backup to the front please?"

A gentleman looked really angry, walking around the front. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"How can I help you sir?" I felt like rolling my eyes. I hated this part of the job, especially since technically it wasn't my job. It's the manager's job. I just always find myself in the wrong place at the wrong time, trying to help out. I looked around for the manager, and noticed a guy standing in the corner by the door. _He's not supposed to be over there._ I zoned out, from listening to the angry gentleman, slowly memorizing the guy.

"—and I didn't like how when I got out of the taxi…"

"Let me find someone who can help you with that. SAM!" I yelled over to the manager who decided to bless us all with his appearance. "Can you help this gentleman please? You know you're not supposed to disappear like that when you're on shift." Sam was the night manager for the front end of the casino. Sam was 6'2", darkly tanned with perfect shiny healthy black hair. He was the biggest sweetheart ever, but he was distracted due to the planning of his wedding with his fiancée, Emily. They were going to have it here in the casino, of course. I started to walk over to the guy in the corner. He was looking down at his smart phone, not even paying attention to anyone. He kept looking over at the door, which led to the back offices.

"Hey Isabella, so when are we going to go on that date?" Mike, one of the bellhops, asked, walking in front of me. Mike has been asking me out since high school. We both went to Durango High School together. Mike was 6 feet, blond hair, blue eyes and so not my type. _Annoying, Mike does not know when to give up. _The guy in the corner noticed that I was coming toward him and he picked up his bag, a black Nike duffel and started to walk onto the floor. He walked quickly onto the carpet, just barely missing a cocktail waitress with a full tray.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Mike, who was dressed in uniform with the royal blue and gold uniforms complete with the ridiculous hats that my father made the bellhops wear.. "I don't think that's going to happen, Mike. You know I can't date employees – if you excuse me…" I walked away as fast as I could towards the guy who walked in between the Atlantis slot machines and Monopoly slot machines.

"Excuse me sir!" I tried to yell without pulling attention towards me. Nobody even noticed over the sounds of the slot machines.

He kept walking, like he didn't even hear me. _Maybe he was just waiting for someone. I'll tell security about him later. I'll check out the tapes to see what he wanted._

"Isabella, where are you? I need you up front to meet a client." My dad's voice came over the ear piece.

"On my way." Another part of the job that I hated. I got to welcome the male high rollers to the casino. They liked to see a pretty lady when they first came in. It made them more likely to come back. Another thing that made them more likely to come back is them winning, which of course we have nothing to do with. It's all luck.

I walked over to the front where my dad was standing with Mr. Spencer. Shawn Spencer was a new high roller at the casino. Charlie looked him up before he came to the casino. My dad gets a check on the high rollers, especially since the high rollers have to wire transfer in money to gamble here. I had a weird feeling when we went over the check, but my father swore that he was okay.

Charlie was talking to Mr. Spencer. "This is my daughter, Isabella." Mr. Spencer wasn't a bad looking man. He was about 5'11", dark curly hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a D&G pinstriped suit, with no shirt underneath with black boots. _It is unacceptable to wear a suit with no shirt! Men!_

"Bonjour Monsieur Spencer." I walked over to him and kissed him on both cheeks. His stubble poked at my lips, but I pretended not to notice. I glanced at the detail and saw a little mole next to his left ear, his right ear was pierced once and he was wearing Guess sunglasses.

"Bonjour! How did you know where I was this morning?" He returned the kisses on both cheeks, while hugging me tightly.

"It's my job to remember." I smiled. I turned to Sam, "Everything for Mr. Spencer is all set?" Mike stood there with Mr. Spencer's luggage at his feet.

"Yes, of course, ma'am." Sam handed over the key card to the Presidential suite inside of an envelope.

"Thank you Sam." I turned to Mr. Spencer. "We'll get everything set up for you Mr. Spencer. Enjoy the tables."

"Thank you Isabella and thank you Charlie, but I think I would rather go to my room instead." He went to grab his luggage from Mike.

I looked at my father in surprise. Most of the time the high rollers came in and went straight to the tables. "Sure, that'll be no problem." I handed the key card over.

"I can get your luggage sir." Mike went to take the luggage back.

"No, it's fine. I got it."

Mike looked up at me like he didn't know what to do. I looked over to my dad.

"No, it's fine Mike. Whatever Mr. Spencer wants, Mr. Spencer gets."

* * *

I walked into the security office. "Hey Gus, can you search for this guy on the tapes from up front around 1800?"

Gus was this old jolly guy that has been working for my father for years. He knew my father before I was born. He was the most trustworthy individual that I ever knew. He reminded me of Santa Claus with the big round belly and the huge white beard. He was like a grandfather to me.

"Of course." Gus turned towards the left monitor and started messing with the recordings. "Ah, here we go."

"Thanks." I sat down in the other chair and pulled up towards the monitor. "Look for the guy in the dark gray Armani suit; it had Peter Pan cuffs with a black button down shirt in the front. He had on black steel toe boots and was carrying a black Nike duffel bag. Bronzy hair with green eyes? Around 6'1"-6'2" ish? He was standing by the pit door and as soon as he saw that I noticed him, he took off for the casino floor."

Gus started whizzing through the footage.

"Right there!"

Gus paused the footage. "You're good Ms. Swan." He smiled at me. "You're just like your father."

I laughed, "Someone has to do it… So who is this guy? And why was he standing by the door like that? What was he counting? And why was he looking at the lock?"

"Tons of questions!" Gus laughed. "I have no idea who he is. From what I can tell, he hasn't been here before. He looks to be checking out the place."

"We need to keep an eye on him. He might just be excited because this is his first time in a Las Vegas casino or he is chasing the place."

"Of course, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you Gus. Time for my rounds on the floor." I walked out of the security office.

As I walked the floor, I could hear the wonderful sounds of the slot machines. I love the sound of slot machines. It comforts me. When I was little, the sound used to put me to sleep. My dad tells the story that it was what put me to sleep as a baby, but little did his clients know, it's the truth.

"How's it going?" Angela, a cocktail waitress and one of my best friends, walked up behind me with a tray. She was wearing the cocktail waitress uniform, which basically consisted of almost nothing. _Remind me to talk to dad about new uniforms_…

"Same old same old. Nothing new seems to be happening today." We walked up and down the poker tables. They weren't as busy as we preferred but they were plenty busy. Maybe it was because we were having a new show open tonight in the lounge.

"Here's your regular." Angela handed me a virgin Pina Colada. I normally got virgin drinks because the clients preferred it if they weren't the only ones drinking… So I had to get a nonalcoholic drink to make it look like I was drinking with them.

"Thank you, Ang." Angela always got me my drink, the same time every night that she was working. I guess I was a bit predictable. Tomorrow I was going to change up my rounds so people wouldn't expect me.

"Well I gotta get back to the work before the wolves get angry." She pointed over to a group of guys at a Black Jack table who looked like they were all together. They all looked to be about college aged, all pushing each other around and being loud.

"Bachelor party?" She nodded and I laughed. "Good luck!" She started walking towards the guys.

It was about to be a shift change and I had to go change my clothes. This was just a normal day for me. I would dress in business casual clothes for when I knew a client was coming, otherwise I was just in regular clothes so I could fit in with the guests. It was easier to see what was going on with the guests if they didn't think that I worked there. I also had to head over to another casino later to make sure that everything was going okay before I could go to sleep…

* * *

The elevators to the penthouse let me out on the casino floor. _Ew, the ashtray by the elevator is full, I must call that in. _I started to walk towards the lounge when I spotted Mr. Armani sitting at the sports bar with a glass of red wine. He hadn't changed from his suit, but his black duffel bag was gone. So that meant he either checked in here, or he had left the casino some time in the night. I sat one stool down and ordered a regular from the bartender. The bartender recognized me and made me a drink that looked like a Sex on the Beach, but it wasn't. He slid the glass over to me. I sipped on my glass and looked at the guy from the corner of my eye. Mr. Armani was checking out the Warriors vs. Heat game on the flat screen.

I started to tap my fingers on the bar, trying to figure out my next plan of action. I was thinking that I should walk by the guys who were in the bachelor party before making my way over to the lounge. I could hear them from here, at least they were having fun. Probably losing a whole bunch of money.

"Excuse me, could you please stop that tapping?" Mr. Armani spoke without even turning towards me.

I stopped abruptly. "Well, I'm sorry Mr.—" I wanted to get as much information out of him as I possibly could. I liked to know who was in my casino and what their intentions were. Most of the time it was just gambling and money, but there was always one person that always wants more. I had to make sure that it stayed out of my father's casino.

"Edward." Mr. Armani looked over at me. "And you are…?"

Momentarily stunned by his gorgeous emerald green eyes, I stuttered... "I'm Is-Isabella."

Edward smiled, a gorgeous smile I might add. "Sorry about that… I was concentrating and I couldn't concentrate with the tapping."

"What were you concentrating on, if you don't mind me asking?" I was curious… _What is there to concentrate on?_ _He's sitting at the sports bar and his bets are already in…_

"Nothing…Nothing…Just watching the game." He looked down and then back at the flat screen, not even bothering to look back at me.

"Well—" I glanced down at my watch. "Okay, well I've got to go."

Edward just nodded and kept staring at the flat screen.

_Rude…_ I got up from my seat and walked over to the guys of the bachelor party. A couple of girls joined the party and were hanging out with the guys. A security guard was standing by the wall, and I looked over to him and nodded. Everything was going okay.

I kept walking over towards the lounge. I wanted to see how many people were actually there for the show.

I stepped down into the lounge, the glass doors shutting behind me. It was like another world down there,,, The ambience was different… It was much colder and the interior was done a lot different compared to the rest of the casino. It was done in a dark purple with a silver trim, whereas the rest of the casino was done in blue and gold. I liked it a lot.

I looked around, noticing that we had a full house tonight. We had some magic act going on and it seemed to be going well. The magician was asking people from the audience to come and help him with his acts. That was always a good way to do it. It made the audience believe that the tricks were real because they were involved.

I quietly left the lounge and walked past the café and the buffet. The buffet was shutting down for the night, so there were only a couple of people left. We had one of the best buffets in town. Locals even came down on Thursday nights for the Seafood buffet… The other 6 days of the week, we were just an international buffet.

Mr. Spencer came up behind me and put his arm around me. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. _I must be nice or my father is going to kill me._ "It's going well, Mr. Spencer. How are you?"

"Call me Shawn," Mr. Spencer said.

A cocktail waitress walked up and handed Mr. Spencer a scotch on the rocks. "Thank you dear." The cocktail waitress, a new one, Lauren, I think, nodded and walked away.

"Sure, Shawn." I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I wasn't sure that it was going to be good.

"So what tables are hot tonight?" He asked.

"Whichever tables you touch, sir." I smiled, knowing how this was going to turn out.

He laughed. "Your father taught you well dear." He responded as I walked him over to a Texas Hold 'Em table

"Thank you." I sat him down at the table. I turned towards the dealer, "Patrick, will you take care of him?"

"Of course, Ms. Swan." I turned the corner and there was Mr. Armani or Edward as I remembered.

"Ms. Swan? As in the daughter of Mr. Charlie Swan? The owner of this casino?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Yes, that would be me." _Busted_ was all I could think. _So much for going incognito with him_.

"Would you care for a drink after your shift?"


End file.
